Currently, a sharp pin of a tool is used to mechanically puncture a backside oxide layer of a wafer in order to provide a ground path. The current methodology, however, damages the wafer and creates particles that can damage the tool and other wafers. Such problems have long faced electron beam and wafer applications. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a non-destructive method for grounding wafers.